Loving Him Is Like Algebra
by MsKayCee99
Summary: When taking the input of a heated argument of returning home with a flurry of sit commands and plugging it into the formula, the output will result in a long night of math homework and daydreaming of love-"GAAAAAAAHH!" …and rage.


HEY ALL!...Don't kill me.

I'll explain later. For now…

Enjoy!

Summary: When taking the input of a heated argument of returning home with a flurry of sit commands and plugging it into the formula, the output will result in a long night of math homework and daydreaming of love-"GAAAAAAAHH!" …and rage.

**Loving Him Is Like Algebra**

* * *

_When inserting x into the quadratic formula as an input, the output will…_

_The output will…_

_GAAAAHH!_

Kagome threw her textbook to the floor in a fit of blinding fury. Only the gods knew how deep her frustration went with Algebra. It was something she hated to do so very much, but something she just couldn't avoid.

She put her head against her desk, trying to give her tired brain some form of rest. The clock read 2:46am and she still hadn't crammed all her study notes in for the big test that began in less than five hours. _"What am I going to do?"_

Six hours prior, Kagome left her feudal era friends and one other to go back to the present. And let's just say Inuyasha was none too happy about saying farewell.

XxX

"What exactly is so important about this Test that you need to leave out of the blue?!" he demanded.

Kagome let out a sigh. Inuyasha was acting over-dramatic, as always, when she tried to leave.

"Inuyasha, this test determines whether I'll be able to do in high school. It's a big deal in the modern era."

He looked at her with that face. He still didn't get it. Another sigh.

"Look, I'll be back as soon as it's done."

"Well, what happens if a demon attacks twenty minutes from now?" OK, now he was being desperate. "What if Naraku decides to show up in the village and because _you_ needed to go slay the Test, everyone dies?!"

Kagome was getting annoyed. He was basically pinning the blame of every little thing, that hadn't even happened yet, on her. "Hey, it's not like I want to do this test. I don't have a choice. Just like _you_ can't help but go after your zombie girlfriend every time you see a shiny flying snake."

She could tell he was mad now. "Don't try and change the subject. You know what could happen if you don't stay where you belong."

"And who said I belonged here? You've said a lot of the opposite since I've gotten here. Why should I listen to you?" Kagome's voice was gradually getting louder.

"Because _I_ actually know what I'm doing when I see a demon."

Kagome was pushed to the edge. But she repressed her anger and said her final words as goodbye. "I am leaving, Inuyasha, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She began to walk to the well. Just as she began to leap into the well, Inuyasha said his final words, too.

"Fine! At least I'll be able to find a priestess who can aim!" he shouted. _"That's it."_

"SIT!" Inuyasha's face collided with the ground. "SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIIIT!"

And then she jumped into the well, not bothering to laugh at the imprint of Inuyasha's body left in the earth.

XxX

Suddenly, Buyo jumped onto her desk and let out a long meow, trying to figure out why his master was so upset. Kagome laughed. "It's nothing, Buyo. I'm fine." She pet the Calico under his chin like he loved it. He softly purred and pushed his head into her hand.

Kagome sighed. Fate decided to put a big fat test in her path. That would decide her classes in high school. And college. And pretty much her whole future. "God I hate school," she moaned. She wished she could stay in the feudal era with all her friends and defeat evil monsters and demons. She wished she didn't have to balance her academics and her destiny. She wished Inuyasha would come and slay the wicked demon known as Test. And…

"_I wish he would take me back there and make me stay…forever."_

Kagome closed her eyes and suddenly visions of Inuyasha came. The way he looked when he swung that ginormous sword around like he was king. The way he yelled at her every time she tried to go home like she was his. The way he would run off every time he saw a soul collector and visit his undead ex-girlfriend. Well, these visions weren't so pleasing

"What is the matter with me? Am I blind to all the arrogance that he his? Am I deaf to all the shouting he would give me?" Kagome sprang up from her seat, scaring the hairballs out of Buyo and causing him to run away. She stomped over to her book and grabbed it. "You have no idea how much he irritates me. I just hate having to listen to him blabber on every single day about me 'shooting my arrows too far left' or 'acting like live bait' for the demon. But I just can't stay away! God, he's just…"

"…_like Algebra."_

Kagome sat at her desk, textbook open. "Huh, well what do you know?" She opened her notebook her notebook and begin writing her notes again, feeling strangely relaxed and calmed now. "You'd only feel that way for someone special."

"Whatcha talkin about?"

Kagome leaped out her seat and turned, only to see Inuyasha there preached at her window, just like she wished.

"I-Inuyasha. What are you doing here? It's late."

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd check up on you. So, you still planning on killing that Test."

She laughed at his naivety. "Yes, but right now I'm just taking some notes. So, couldn't sleep, huh?"

Inuyasha suddenly blushed. "Uh, y-yeah. I just…felt bad about what I said before you left. So…Sorry, alright?"

Kagome smiled. "Well I guess I said some bad things, too. So we're even. You can rest easy, now."

Inuyasha smiled slightly while still blushing. _"He's so cute."_

He jumped down from the window and leaned against the wall. "You having any trouble with your, uh, homework like always?" he said while yawning

"Umm. Actually no. It feels less frustrating now. Guess I just needed…" Kagome turned around and saw that he was fast asleep in his sitting position.

Kagome looked at the clock once again. 2:58. _"Maybe I should sleep for a bit, too."_

She turned off the desk lamp and opened the blanket on her bed. Climbing into bed to sleep, she thought about the weight lifted off her shoulders. Who knew that loving a person so much could feel like Algebra?

She caught of her silver-haired love one last time before falling to sleep, waiting for her final wish to come true.

* * *

Yeaaah. Guess I got some explaining to do.

Well this was the cause of a late night homework assignment and this happened about a half hour later. So yes, it's messy and unedited and awful and it's late and I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. Bye!

That's all folks!


End file.
